


Max the Cat

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crack Me Up prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Max the Cat

Without a torch, the cave was too dark to traverse easily, but it was either that or risk being seen by the men looking for them. Ahead of him, Max led the way, though he had doubts about what she intended to show him.

“Take my hand…”

He flailed about until his hand closed upon malleable flesh…and was promptly slapped away.

“That is not my hand,” she hissed, sounding less offended then most women might have. Despite the lack of light, her hand closed around his family jewels and he squeaked as her grip tightened and twisted. “Do that again, Mr. Silver, and our deal is off.”

His head bobbed fiercely. “Yes, ma’am,” he croaked, the sound bleeding into relief as she released him. She chuckled, as if she could see his pale, uncomfortable expression.

She must have the eyes of a cat.


End file.
